mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Generations: Dawn of Rising Adventure
Prologue On a planet full of color and light, there existed an incredible race. This race was known by the name of Mixels. These beings are of different colors and tribes each unique in their own way from appearances, personalities and powers. The Mixels were separated into tribes that matched their similar powers from fire of the Infernites, ice of the Frosticons, electricity of Electroids and many more. But what made the Mixels very unique were their power to fuse together or “mix”. They unlock this very interesting power with artifacts known as Cubits allowing them to merge with each other to create a Mix, Murp or the most powerful of all Max. Among the Mixels there was one tribe that held the peace of their planet together along with the tribes but also granting wisdom to their kin. That was the Sacred Swords, the Mixel Tribe of Divinity or the Divine Swords. They were strongest amongst the tribes but seek to help their Mixel kin in any situation from their paradise of Sword Heaven that governed the balance of their lands. '' ''Despite annoyances from their pests, the Nixels, the Mixels lived in peace and prosperity until one day everything changed. The homes of the Mixels started to turn to chaos destroying itself from all over the planet and Mixel Moon even in the sanctity of Sword Heaven. The Frozen Volcanoes began to erupt despite being dormant, the Magma Wastelands froze itself solid, the Mixel Mountain crumbled to pieces, the Spiky Desert flooded and all different kinds of unnatural phenomenon wreaked havoc destroying their homes as Sword Heaven came crashing to the ground. This caused all the Mixels to seek the Sacred Swords for answers but when they all came together a darkness loomed over the land and it swallowed the planet whole. There was no sign of planet Mixel or its neighboring moon but when all hope seemed lost lights of the rainbow shined through the darkness and flew throughout the sky. The Cubits had protected the main Mixel Tribes sending them off away from their destroyed home to a new destination. A planet called Earth, one linked to other universes that no one know but the Mixels were scattered across this unknown planet but had one single goal. To find each other as they scattered across the planet with no clues on how to find each other or any of the Sacred Swords to grant them guidance. This planet was home to another unique race. This race was the draconic Manaketes. The Manaketes were a race of humanoid dragons with unique powers and species. They had the power to transform into dragons with unique powers depending on race. This ancient race was powerful and was led by 2 powerful dragons. The dragon of silver stars Alabast and their ancestor the mighty First of the Dragons. The Manaketes weren’t going to expect the arrival of the Mixels but one girl changed their outlook on these beings when she met the leader of the Sacred Swords himself. An event that changed history between the two races. 30 years later… Chapter 1: The Dragoness and Rogue It was morning in Beacon Hills Reserve, a forest to the side of the small town located in California. The sun was pouring down on the windowsill of a unique mansion. It was structured like a temple but had multiple colors from purple, red, and gold to other colors making it bright like a colorful church or mansion while having multiple pillars surrounding the house of different colors. The light shined in on a windowsill of a room with walls painted with a golden sky, white temples and clouds & dragons of silver, bronze and dark gold along with objects scattered of Japanese relics like kabuki masks, katanas and the very like with two mattresses and a little bed on the left bed that had gold sheet on it with tables on the side each bed with the left bed having an alarm clock and strange big green hat with a pink ribbon across it, two stalks with white spirals that seemed like eyes & big purple lips that had fangs & chipped teeth. These three beds were currently occupied. Something began to disturb in the left bed. “Ugh… turn the light off will you?” A soft yet fierce calm female voice muttered from the covered blanket only for the alarm to go off causing the figure to emerge from the blankets turning out to be a girl. ??? Point of view My name is Kurama Sacred Swords Hirasagi. I am a First of the Dragons/ Alabast Dragon Manakete. I am a 17 year old 5 ft 11 in girl with blue scaly skin with a silver underbelly, bright gold eyes, long brown hair, long and pointy ears, fangs, dark blue horns on my head that arched back, white tusks on the bottom side of my face, blue with silver dragon wings that rimmed on the limbs with another pair on the bottom of my arms, golden claws, taloned feet & a blue with silver bottom tail with a 5 point gold trident at the end wearing a black bra, gray jacket with bronze & gold flame patterns on the bottom & rims of the jacket cuffs, black pants & brown shoes. Despite being a draconic girl I was beautiful enough to enchant those who are lucky to witness me who aren’t related to my big family. “Morning Kurama.” A raspy young teenage boy voice muttered from the desk. The voice had originated from the hat currently there that suddenly lifted itself into the air with a big smile on its face. “Morning Mitake. It seems you’ve had a good sleep.” I answered. This talking hat happens to be my Yokai partner Mitake the Wasurenboo or Whazzat in English. A childhood friend when I was young. Been partners since day one & he’s friendly to everyone despite my crazy relatives sometimes driving him nuts. Mitake then decided to land on top of my head making himself comfortable despite that he clashes with my clothing a bit. “Time to wake up Seinaru, Ryu & Golaru.” I stated as I shook the covered pet bed as something or things were moving from the sheet before the sheet came flying revealing three little creatures that were at least a close to a ft & maybe a half extra. One creature was a small 11 in tall gold & light brown underbelly beast yet slightly person like creature with bright red eyes, short little fangs, golden fur, 5 spikes on his head(two on the top side of his head while two on the bottom sides & one on the top in the middle between the upper spikes) with orange golden highlights, a slightly long gold & orange pattern tail, a orange gold blade pattern on his stomach & small hands & feet(Seinaru), the next one was a very cute & small about 1ft & 11 in little red jokester looking dragon like creature with red & white scales, lightning ears or red horns, no claws, small fangs & wearing blue open jacket like vest(Ryu) & the last one was a little 1 ft tall white imp yet beast like creature with shiny silver fun with golden stripes & a few bronze splotches on its fur, small person like hands & feet, big bat like ears that was bigger than its head, a golden dragon symbol on his forehead, & bright gold eyes with a necklace that had a gold sword idol on it(Golaru.) These three adorable creatures were also my partners. There is Seinaru who is my Sacred Sword Fabled Beast or Sacred Blademonti partner. A playful little guy with a bright outlook on any situation. The next Ryu the Demiveemon who is my Digimon partner. Ryu is a very kind yet jokester like friend who do anything to make someone laugh. And there is Golaru, my little Gremlin. Despite being a Gremlin Golaru is a very unique one since sunlight doesn’t hurt him & has a hidden power dwelling deep within him. Golaru is very kind and has an interest in machinery always wanting to tinker with it. I been raising them since I was little despite all of the trouble they cause along the way even though I still have that same habit of bringing a lot of weird things into the household. The trio yawned before looking at me. “Morning Mother Kurama.” The trio answered in unison. “It seems you guys slept well. Can you help me wake up my brother?” I asked. “Sure. It’ll be fun.” Golaru stated with a slight squeaky little boy voice as the three hopped out of their bed & on top of the covers of my brother’s bed. They then started to jump on top of my brother who was under the cover until he began to respond. “Get off of me!” A fierce and annoyed teenage male voice answered from underneath the covers as the three were bounced off of the bed & into my arms as the covers went flying revealing a strange creature underneath. It was my twin younger Relican brother Soulamaru Sacred Swords Hirasagi. Soulamaru is a 6 ft 11 in tall Relican with a body made of relics that consisted of a gold chest orb the size of a basketball with a red moon jewel in the center, 4 pyramid like gold relics for shoulders and starting joints for legs, a 3 dimensional light brown trapezoid for a head, a lot of white triangular relics for white yet slightly spiky hair with 4 on the side of his face(2 on each side), 2 light brown with gold tip triangular relics for ears, golden fang like relics for fangs, black oval stone for eyes with white iris around them, a big gold Dot shaped relic for a nose, silver gray claw relics for fingertips and toes(5 for each hand and foot),baseball sized light brown relics for palms, small gold with blue or cubed relics that formed fingers, toes, ribcage and bone like limbs & slightly long light brown panel like relics in between his limbs & feet. Despite my brother being a Relican he is still also a Manakete with a very unique ability that conceals his wings, tail, horns and his gold claws which we inherited from our father. Soulamaru is a very kind person who likes to help out as much as he can, loves to cook, and cares about everyone around whether family or part of nature. “Why do you always wake me up like this?” Soulamaru asked a bit annoyed. “Oh come on brother. They were just having a little fun. We still need to practice waking up on time for school that’s going to start in a few days.” I answered. There was truth to my words since we were going to start our 1st year at Beacon Hills High School. “I know but waking me up like this is irritable. Now let me go fix breakfast.” Soulamaru answered as he left the room & headed downstairs. “Let’s go get ready to my little friends.” I answered as I left the room as well with my partners in tow. The interior outside of my room was split into multiple staircases & hallways divided as different sections or divisions in the house each division with its own primary color & unique style with square symbols with multiple colors scattered in the different sections matching their color. Pretty big house I know but that is due to me living with my cousins, brother, mother, father, aunts & uncles along with our partners of different sizes. “Morning Kurama, Mitake, Golaru, Seinaru & Ryu.” A calm yet slightly old man voice answered. I turned to see Jinko there. Jinko is our Jimenken or “Manji-Mutt” caretaker. Jinko looks like a 2 ft tall Yokai with the face of a light brown old man with dark eyes, a red streak across his face & a wisp of light green hair on his forehead wearing glasses with the body of a brown toy poodle. He is an old Yokai that used to have issues getting arrested for little mistakes so my family decided to give another chance so he doesn’t repeat his cycle of misery which turned out great for him with the good treatment & hard work he’s done. “Morning Jinko! I hope your morning has been well. Have you by chance seen any of my uncles, cousins or aunts this morning?” I asked. “My morning is good. And no to your question. They haven’t come back from their missions yet but I heard they’ll be back tonight, tomorrow morning & night.” Jinko answered. “Thank you Jinko. I’m going to get breakfast. Do you want to join me?” I asked nicely. “Oh no thank you. I’ve already ate plus I got some work to do. Thanks for asking though & have a great day.” Jinko answered. “You too Jinko.” I said as I headed towards the kitchen. I arrived at the kitchen to see my brother at the stove cooking & two others were at the table. It was another Manakete like me & a strange dragon. It was my Manakete mother Misaki Alabast Hirasagi and my Mixel and Sacred Sword father Golden Claw Hirasagi. That’s right. I’m half Mixel & Manakete & so is my brother. My father is a 3 ft 5 in tall gold dragon person like Mixel (mostly dragon) with bronze spiral runes covering his body, black metal hands with 4 razor sharp golden claws for fingers, sharp fangs, dark eyes, short gold dragon wings, a long golden dragon tail with no spikes going down it, bronze flame pattern stomach, two ear like horns on his head & white talons. My mother looks like me since also being a First of the Dragons/ Alabast Dragon Manakete but she is 3 ft taller than me with long dark brown hair in two braids on the side of her head, red eyes, & with 4 black horns on her head wearing a gold & silver kimono with bronze dragons decorating it. “Morning dear.” My mother answered with a soft elegant & kind voice. “Morning Kurama. How are you and your little “troublemakers” doing?” My father asked with a calm yet noble voice as I sat down Ryu, Golaru & Seinaru at the table along with myself. “You’re still mad about the feathers and tar aren’t you?” I asked as the three started snickering. (Yeah yesterday my three partners decided to tar & feather my dad the moment he walked out of the house. He looked like a chicken dragon that fell in mud and man was he mad.) Soulamaru then set some plates with eggs, bacon, toast & hash browns in front of us while he sat down with a plate of yellow crystals (Sunstones) & started to eat them. “Changing the subject…What are you going to do today Kurama?” My mother asked. “Well, I think of exploring the town a bit. Meet some of our new neighbors. Anything to kill boredom that doesn’t involve training or chores.” I explained. “You must be missing the others a whole lot. I bet you’re even missing Slappy’s high jinxes.” My dad answered. “Yeah.” I lied as I quickly wolf down my breakfast. I wasn’t technically missing my family who were off. I was missing something I never had. Someone who understands who I am unlike my family or my partners. Someone different and someone strong. Someone who I could trust with my darkest secrets and desires. “I’ll probably see you around sunset. Come on Golaru, Seinaru & Ryu.” I said but was stopped by my mother. “At least hide yourself Kurama. We don’t anyone to freak seeing your true form.” My mother answered. “Okay mom.” I said as I completely cloaked myself in my wings before concealing them in back emerging looking human. I was human with light brown skin but wearing the same cloths but was 8 inches shorter than my normal self. Golaru, Ryu & Seinaru hopped onto my shoulders concealing themselves with magic from human eyes. “Bye.” The 5 of us answered as I took off from the house & into the woods. I ran through the woods of the preserve with incredible appearing in town in just a few seconds. Beacon Hills was a pretty normal town with a lot of stores to kill boredom & interesting neighbors & history. Usually when I came into town I looked around stores while my three small partners sometimes pull pranks on the citizens that are rude to me whether be throwing water balloons at them, stuffing a lobster in their underwear or the flying books prank etc. However there was one thing that annoyed me every time I went into any town. To see couples of the teenage variety together & being romantic. It annoyed me but also made me a bit jealous despite I’ll never admit. “Let’s see what we can do today.” I answered heading into the closest store not knowing I was being watched. Hours had passed & it was now evening while the sun was beginning to set. My friends had pranked a few people due to me being harassed by man humans which almost had their butts kicked personally by me. “Come my friends.” I said as I headed back to my house without being known that I was being followed. I was running into the woods when flashes began to go through my head. Figments of an ancient town & giants of some sort. ? I thought as the flashes stopped but decided to ignore it but noticed something behind me. A knife came flying straight from behind but I quickly duck before it reached my head or any of my partners as it slammed into the tree. I turned around to see that I was now surrounded by 12 cloaked men all dressed in black concealing themselves. “We’ve got you now freak.” One of the cloaked men answered as they took out swords. “You think so? Let’s see if you can fight!” I howled as I cloaked myself in my wings only to remerge in my Manakete form. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a huge golden fiery breath from my mouth straight at my attackers. 5 of them flew into the air as black wings appeared from their cloaks. “Demons!” I howled annoyed. Ever since I was born I was hunted by demons & monsters. I never knew why but they always kept coming for me. “Seinaru, Golaru & Ryu! Get back to the house!” I shouted as my partners took off towards the home but was caught in a cube of black magic. ! I thought as my attackers tossed the cube holding my partners & headed towards me. I immediately leaped into the air dodging their charge. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Iron Punch!!” I shouted as fierce golden flames enveloped my fists as I began to deliver powerful blows to the demons sending them flying back & forth while striking from the air. “How can you deal with someone who can fly jerks!?” I laughed. “This!” One of the demons shouted as they fired a dark energy blast straight at Mitake. “Hold on!” I shouted as I shielded Mitake with my wings only to have the right wing on my back get a hole blasted in it as Mitake & I landed on the ground hard. “URGH!!” I howled in pain from my damaged wing. I was in a bad situation. The wings on my back were the ones that supported my body better than the ones on my arms meaning I couldn’t fly long or well without them. I tried to get up only to be knocked back onto the ground hard. “You think you’re all high and mighty but you’re just a pathetic little girl who thinks she’s a hero. We’ll enjoy devouring you & killing your friends.” One of the demons said as they began to morph into 10 meter shadow like monsters & started approaching me. “Leave her alone! Dark Memory Shot!” Mitake shouted as he fired a huge dark energy sphere from his mouth straight at the demons only to be swatted away like a fly. “Mitake!” I shouted as I tried to get up only to get blasted by dark energy while forcing to watch them attack Mitake relentlessly. My heart felt like breaking watch these monsters attacking Mitake with no mercy. “No…” I muttered before snapping. “NO! STOP IT!!! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!! STOP IT!!! SOMEONE PLEASE…!!!*sky begins to crack in lightning & thunder* SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!!!” I screamed as a gigantic bolt of gold lightning came crashing down in front of me & Mitake forcing my demon attackers to jump back to avoid being blasted. Before I could say a word something started to emerge from the lightning & let out a loud male banshee like roar as the ground shook from it. What emerged was a 15 meter tall muscular giant man with green eyes that had dark rings around them, messy black hair & pointy ears along with sharp teeth attached to a slightly crooked jaw with sharp fangs & no lips covering it along with no cloths but nothing inappropriate showing either. I saw the giant & was completely dumbfounded. Where did he come from & what was he? “What the…?” One of the demons was interrupted as the giant charged & slammed his fist into the demon’s face sending him flying into a tree before the demon disintegrated as it died. (What power.) I thought surprised. The giant then began to attack the demons as the demons attacked back but every time the giant got hit his wounds immediately healed in a flash as he continued attacking in pure fury. This pure fury lit a spark in my heart unlike any other. However one of the demons had snuck past the rogue & headed straight towards me with fury. “If I die then I’m going to at least kill you!!” The remaining demon howled as he attacked me with his claws only for his arm to be grabbed by the rogue. “ROOARR!!!” The rogue howled as he slammed his fist in the demon’s chest as it disintegrated into shreds of darkness & ash. I looked at the giant terrified that its rage was going to fall on me as it noticed my presence. But what I saw surprised me. I no longer saw fury in the giant’s eyes. I saw enchantment & puzzlement. It got onto its knees & placed its hand on the ground. It probably wanted me to climb up. I decided to take the suggestion & stepped on the giant’s hand as it then raised it until we were face to face. The giant looked at me closer & noticed how different I was from him. He started touching the horns & tusks on my head feeling them making me blush a bit before he moved to the wings on my arms feeling them with his fingers being careful not to hurt me. He then also noticed my tail & held it between his fingers before looking at my torn back wing & looked displeased. “Those monsters hurt my main pair of wings. Without them I wasn’t able to fly and dodge their attacks well. I would have been finished if it wasn’t for you. Thank you for saving me from them. My name is Kurama Sacred Swords Hirasagi but you can call me Kurama. What’s your name?” I asked. The giant said nothing which made me a bit puzzled. “Come on. If you can’t speak English, that doesn’t mean I won’t be able to understand you but it is rude not to say your name to someone you saved especially me.” I stated. The giant knew refusing my request was going to be more annoying so he decided to answer. *roar*(My name is Eren Jaeger.) The giant answered thinking I wasn’t going to understand him. “Eren Jaeger? Sounds German, of course I’m from Japan so I shouldn’t be complaining but it is a pretty nice name. “Eren the Hunter” since Jaeger does mean hunter in German.” I answered surprising Eren since I actually understood him. *roar*(Your name sounds pretty too despite sounding a bit strange.) Eren said. “Thanks. I’m glad you like my name too…*gasp*Mitake! Seinaru, Golaru & Ryu! I forgot about them!” I shouted as I flapped my arm wings & hovered down to the ground & ran to my 4 partners. First I went to Mitake who was on the ground injured. “Mitake! Are you okay?” I asked as I placed my hand on him. “Ugh…who call the number on that truck?” Mitake asked as he opened his eyes to see Eren behind me who his face really close to us. “Eek!” Mitake shouted as he hid behind me surprising the giant. “Don’t be scared Mitake! That’s Eren! He’s a good giant, he saved us from those monsters. Eren this is my Yokai Partner Mitake the Wasurenboo.” I introduced as Eren waved hi. “Oh! He’s friendly? Sorry for the misunderstanding. Thank you for saving us.” Mitake answered as he got back on top of my head as I then approached my other three partners who were now freed from the trap and a bit dazed. “Ryu, Golaru & Seinaru, are you guys okay?” I asked getting their attention as they also noticed Eren & were a bit surprised too. “Cool giant! Giant!” Golaru shouted as he ran up to Eren excitedly. “Is he a friendly giant?” Ryu asked. “It still is cool!” Seinaru shouted. “Haha! It looks like they like you Eren. These are also my partners Ryu the Demiveemon, Seinaru the Sacred Blademonti & Golaru the Gremlin. You guys this is Eren, he saved us from those demons.” I explained. “So Kurama what are you going to do? You can’t leave Eren here or else someone’s going to find them & bring in the military on him plus you can’t make it far since your main wing is injured.” Mitake explained. “You’re right Mitake. That is a predicament. I know! Hey Eren!*gets Eren’s attention* How you do like to stay at my house? We can hide you there plus we can get back to my home much safer with your help. We can hide you in the Glowkies Cave. What do you think?” I explained. *roar* (Sounds like a reasonable answer. Better to get to shelter than to get spotted by the wrong person. Lead me to your home then. I walk, you give directions.) Eren answered. “Then let’s go.” I said as Eren picked the 5 of us up & placed us on his shoulder before heading off back to my house. However what we didn’t know was the some of my family had returned back to my home. My Infernite, Orbiton, Electroid, Frosticon, Muncho & Fang Gang family who were all gathered with my Sacred Sword relatives, Jinko, my mother & my brother who seemed worried. “Where is Kurama? She wouldn’t stay out for too long unless something happened.” Soulamaru asked as my dad paced back & forth. “I don’t know. We should go…” My dad was then interrupted as the ground began to shake & they heard loud footsteps. “What the?” Soulamaru asked until they all saw the cause of the shaking as Eren appeared in front of the house with me & my partners. “Hey Dad & my family! We’re back! Can we keep him?” I asked as every one of my family member who were here looked at us dumbfounded. It looks like I’ve caused some mischief with bringing a giant to my household in front of most of my family! Stay tune to see how they will react to our big house guest! Next time on Mixels Generations Arc 1: Dawn of Rising Adventure! Ch2 Link!